This invention relates to latches and more particularly relates to latch assemblies utilizing handles and handle latching mechanisms for use with ceiling and air conditioning, ventilation and/or refrigeration units or cabinets and the like.
Latch assemblies with handles are known which are lockable by utilization of an internal lock cylinder which prevent the handle from rotating. Typically these latch assemblies may be locked and unlocked and remain in the unlocked position whereby the handle and door attached thereto may be opened with one hand.
In the past, the handles as known for use with ceiling and/or air conditioning or refrigeration cabinets have not provided a desired level of insulating qualities to prevent thermal transfer from occurring within a compartment. In addition, the handles as known did not provide sufficient insulating qualities to prevent condensation or frosting from occurring upon the handle and the associated temperature increases, air pressure and/or heat transfer from escaping from the interior of a compartment. In addition, no handle is known which provides a thermal break or barrier to insulate a handle used on a ceiling/air conditioning or refrigeration cabinet to provide a temperature and/or air seal for a ventilation and/or refrigerated structure.
A handle surface having a reduced temperature frequently occurs due to the use of non-insulating grooves, handle shaft air leakage and set screws for affixation of the handle to a door. The use of grooves and set screws frequently enable air to leak through the grooves which in turn causes an air leakage to occur on the handle which in turn causes a condensation to form upon the door handle. In addition, the use of grooves and set screws for affixation of a handle to a ventilation and/or air conditioning door frequently result in the loss of cool air from the interior of a air conditioned compartment into a heated environment.
There has been minimal development of efficient and convenient latching assemblies which solve these identified problems. Additional locking features to accommodate a padlock may also be desirable for use with a ceiling and/or air conditioning cabinet. Further, prior art latch assemblies, particularly locking latch assemblies normally lack flexibility in being adaptable for varying applications, for example, a left or right handed application with a door for a ventilation and/or refrigerated structure.
The present invention provides a latching assembly for a ceiling and/or air conditioning or refrigeration cabinet for establishment of an effective insulation thermal barrier to effectively thermally seal or insulate a compartment from the loss of air from within a structure. The thermal handle and latch includes a base having an index pin; a stop fixedly positioned in a circular working channel; an aperture traversing the base; a support stem positioned in the aperture for rotatably attaching the shaft to the base. The shaft includes a threaded end and an affixation end having a nut-shaped platform and arcuate positioning limiter. The positioning limiter is designed for rotational placement within the circular working channel and is further adapted to engage the stop. The nut-shaped platform further includes a centrally positioned threaded bore used to affix the handle to the shaft through the use of a threaded fastener. The handle includes a grasping end and head portion. The head portion includes a nut shaped receiving area and an arcuate protruding positioning member. The protruding positioning member is adapted for positioning and rotation within the circular working channel. The nut shaped receiving area preferably covers the nut shaped platform. The rotation of the handle causes the rotation of the nut shaped receiving area, and the arcuate protruding positioning member, which in turn cooperate to move the positioning limiter within the circular working channel towards or away from the stop during the latching or unlatching of a door to a structure. The central aperture further traverses the head portion of the handle and is adapted to receive the threaded fastener used to affix the shaft to a handle. A lock may also be included with the handle. The lock preferably is formed of a locking cylinder adapted to receive a key. The insertion of a key permits rotation of a locking cylinder to elevate one or more pins to permit the cylinder to be turned approximately 90xc2x0 relative to the handle. At the distal end of the cylinder is preferably an arm having a worm gear which is rotatably engaged to teeth as integral to a linearly sliding arcuate locking barrier. Rotation of the key 90xc2x0 clockwise causes the worm gear to rotate and to retract the linearly sliding arcuate locking barrier into a cavity and out of the circular working channel, thereby, permitting rotation of the handle, nut-shaped platform, arcuate positioning limiter, shaft and protruding positioning member for unlatching of the latch member as integral of the shaft from the keeper or latch receiver integral to the interior door frame during opening of a door for a refrigerated cabinet. An escutcheon is preferably affixed to the shaft between the interior of the door and the latch member to establish a thermal barrier preventing undesirable heat or cold transfer, frost and/or cooling loss through the handle, latch, and/or lock into an exterior environment.
The lock mechanism may include an arcuate locking or interference barrier which may slide linearly with respect to the shaft to prevent or permit rotation of the handle and shaft relative to the base. The locking or interference barrier may be operatively connected to the locking cylinder so that upon rotational movement of the key, the locking or interference barrier is brought into and out of engagement from the working channel in the base.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a ventilation and/or refrigeration handle and lock which is formed of relatively simply and inexpensive design, construction, and operation and which is safe and fulfills the intended purpose of providing a thermal barrier for a refrigerated compartment without risk of injury to persons and/or damage to property.
Another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which establishes a thermal barrier to prevent cooling of the handle when used upon a door for a ventilation and/or refrigerated structure.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which establishes a thermal barrier to enhance insulating properties of a ventilation and/or refrigeration structure by minimizing dissipation of cool air and the influx of heat through a structure into a refrigerated compartment.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which is energy and cost efficient.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which is flexible enabling either left handed or right handed operation.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which is flexible enabling an individual to use a thermal block or barrier with any preferred thickness of door used upon a refrigerated cabinet to enhance the insulating-properties of the handle and lock.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which reduces condensation on the handle when used upon the door for a refrigerated structure.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which increases the comfort to individuals by minimizing cooling of the handle during use upon a door for a refrigerated structure.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which does not leak air and which provides a sealed refrigeration compartment.
Still another principal object of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock which has improved compression properties thru adjustment.
A feature of the present invention is a provision of a handle and lock having a first thermal barrier between a base and the exterior surface of a door for a refrigerated structure.
Another feature of the present invention is a provision of a handle and lock having a thermal barrier between a shaft and the interior surface of a door for a refrigerated structure.
Still another feature of the present invention is a provision of a handle and lock having a thermal barrier which is positionable at a variety of locations relative to a base, shaft, and/or latch to improve insulating properties for a refrigerated structure.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base formed of thermal insulating material.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a housing defining a circular lip and a circular working channel.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having an index pin adapted to engage a door to prevent rotation of the base relative to the door.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a centrally positioned aperture and a support stem positioned in the aperture where the support stem rotatably connects a shaft to the base.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having an arcuate shaped stop positioned within the circular working channel to restrict the rotation of the shaft relative to the base.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a shaft having an elongate central support section terminating in a threaded section.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a shaft having an hexagonal shaped nut cap end having a centrally positioned threaded bore therein.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a shaft having a rotational limiter integral or affixed to the hexagonal shape nut cap end where the rotational limiter is adapted to engage the stop to restrict rotation of the handle relative to the base.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a handle having a head portion and a grasping portion.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a head portion having a centrally positioned aperture therethrough.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a handle having a head portion which includes an hexagonal shaped receiving area adapted to engage and cover the nut cap of the shaft.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a handle having a head portion which includes an arcuate shaped protruding positioning member adapted for positioning within the circular working channel and further adapting for engagement to the stop.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock formed of thermal insulating material.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a threaded fastener adapted for positioning through the aperture of the head portion and for engagement to the threaded bore of the shaft to secure the handle to the shaft.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having thermal barrier escutcheon adapted for engagement to the shaft.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a thermal barrier escutcheon which includes a disk portion and cylindrical portion extending from the disk portion.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a thermal barrier escutcheon having an affixation face having a plurality of graspers adapted to securely affix the escutcheon to the shaft at any desired location.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having an escutcheon having a disk portion which includes a lip and recessed portion adapted to receive a disk-shaped affixation face which includes a plurality of graspers.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having an escutcheon having a disk-shaped affixation face which includes a centrally positioned opening which is aligned with the cylindrical portion to permit passing of the shaft therethrough.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a disk-shaped housing which is securely attached to a base plate through a press fit.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having an escutcheon formed of thermal insulating material.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having one or more nuts and a latch member securely engaged to the shaft where rotation of the handle causes the latch member to rotate for latching or unlatching of a keeper or latch receiver affixed to a door frame for opening of a door to provide access to a refrigerated cabinet.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a handle having a cylindrical bore and a lock disposed in the cylindrical bore.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle having a lock having a lock shaft including a worm gear.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having an arcuate locking barrier having a plurality of teeth or grooves engaged to the worm gear for insertion or retraction of the arcuate locking barrier from positioning with the circular working channel thereby permitting rotation of the handle and shaft relative to the base to unlatch the latching member from the latch receiver to open the door of a ventilation and/or refrigeration cabinet.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a head portion which includes an arcuate cavity adapted to hold the arcuate locking barrier.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a lock which may be released by a key which elevates pins permitting rotation of the lock cylindrical with the cylindrical bore.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a arcuate locking barrier positioned opposite the protruding positioning member and exterior to the nut receiving area.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a cylindrical groove adapted for receiving engagement of a gasket used to form an air tight seal between the base and the exterior surface of a door for a refrigerated cabinet.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a transition area between a circular lip and an interior ring.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a roller cam engaged to the head portion of the handle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a roller cam having a central aperture and a body which enhance and structural strength of the head portion of the handle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a roller cam having a rotatable sleeve to facilitate the ease of use of the handle.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a traversely extending second bore adapted to receive the roller cam.
Still another feature of the present invention is the provision of a handle and lock having a base having a centrally position aperture and a affixation stem positioned in the aperture where the affixation stem rotatably connects the shaft to the base.